This invention relates to a device and method for sealing manholes, and, more particularly, to a device and method for sealing the inside of a manhole to prevent water infiltration through a frame-chimney joint.
Modi U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,679, issued Dec. 15, 1981, discloses a manhole sealing device comprising a flexible tube-like membrane spanning a frame-chimney joint which is held in place by a plurality of hubs pressing the membrane radially outwardly against a manhole chimney and cover frame. The use of a prefabricated membrane makes the Modi device more costly than the device disclosed herein.